The Horror Continues
by Ardor Mors
Summary: This is basically what happens when some of the monsters escaped the raccon city before the nuclear blast and ended up in a certain large city located in the midwest. PLZ R&R Chapter 3 is up
1. Tony

Disclaimer-I do not at all own the kickass game Resident Evil nor any part of it including the T-virus, Umbrella Corporation, and the various monsters about. Capcom does. i do however own the main characters in this story, and the scenaro. so please DONT STEAL IT!!! enjoy : )

As he stared up at the ceiling of his room, Tony Salazar let thoughts float around his head. A week ago, he had left Texas along with his few friends he had. School was starting soon. He would be entering Curie High School as an incoming junior. He was not excited about it at all. He continued to think about the fact that he would be entering school without the many faces he had grown accustomed to seeing year after year. The fact that he was an absolute stranger didnt help either, and made him feel even lonelier than he had been feeling since arriving in Chicago.

His mind began to drift along to the reason he had left. His father had been laid off from his job in Texas due to downsizing and such. To get money, Tony's father had had to sell most of his gun collection. Tony had not been too happy about it, being as big a gun nut as his father, but he had said nothing, noting that it had probably been worse for his dad.

They had moved in with some relatives who lived in the Southside of Chicago in a rather bad part of town. With gangs and drugs abound, It wouldn't be a family's first choice for a neighborhood, but it was the Salazar family's only choice.

Tony sat up on the bed he was laying on and stared around his room. It looked much like the one he had in Texas. The crimson walls were unseen because of the massive amount of pencil drawings and punk rock band posters he had posted on the walls. His bed was against a wall opposite of the door and next to the window. A full size mirror hung next to the door which was next to the desk that held his computer.

He arose from his window and made his way to his desk where he had left his book bag, didn't pay attention to his second floor window revealing a large amount of smoke billowing around some of the houses in his neighborhood. Inside he slowly put a half empty sketch book, pencils, a cd player and last month's issue of Guns and Ammo. He hung the bag off of his right shoulder after grabbing his keys and got up to look at himself in the mirror.

His outfit consisted of black, black and more black. With long black shorts ,a band shirt of a lesser known band and a ball chain around his neck, and red highlights in his black hair to top it off, there was little doubt about his scene. He had an athletic build with lean muscles accentuated by his tan Mexican skin. At 6'5" his towering figure scared many people off at first which helped explain why a bit of a loner. He pushed back his hair, which was a dark black that had red highlights. His eyes were a dark brown that went well with his black wired framed glasses as did his face which at first glance seemed mean and demeaning, but was friendly and handsome with a few pimples here and there.

Tony walked through his door down the hall to tell his parents he was going to a book store in downtown Chicago. He liked to go to bookstores because the calm atmosphere gave him good inspiration for his drawings. Also, the fantastic stories contained in the books could also provide diversions from the stresses of life.

As he walked down the second floor hall he realized how strangely silent it was. Even though it was a slightly smaller household than usual with his older brother and sister still in Texas and his cousins still on vacation, his parents and aunt were still there. Tony expected the morning shufflings of people making breakfast and watching the morning news. He continued down the hall to the stairs when he heard a strange sound coming from his parents' bed room.

'They're probably in there', Tony thought hesitantly. He walked cautiously farther down the hall, not noticing his aunt coming up the stairs. He slowly opened the door to his parent's room.

"Hey guys..."Tony stopped abruptly and raised a hand to his mouth to prevent a cry from escaping out. A horrid sight met his eyes. His mom was on top of his father munching bits out of his throat. She was wearing some sweat pants and a white shirt, both covered heavily with blood, her arms missing chunks of skin. His mom turned her head. Her pale face and shoulder length brown hair were covered with tinges of blood. The milky white eyes in her countenance looked directly as if bearing through Tony and into his very soul. She slowly got up and gave a great groan while stumbling towards him. Her facade carried an expression of grave hunger and a dire wish to kill something to satisfy that hunger. Tony backed away slowly and heard a moan from behind. Tony turned in time to see his aunt stumbling behind him.

"My God", Tony uttered out. His aunt was in a similar state as his mother, who was already in the doorway making her way to her son. As Tony's mind attempted to make sense of what was going on, his body raced past his mother's hungry outstretched arms and into the bed room. He shut the door behind him and clumsily locked it. He backed away from it as his relatives began to bang on the door in a vain attempt to break through. Tony backed all the way into the nightstand to the right of his parent's bloody bed and hardly noticed the small grey hand gun box that fell off of it. Tony huffed and puffed as he sat down and tried to understand what was going on.

"They can't be... what's going on?" Tony said as he dropped his head. A tear dripped down his face. His dad was dead, his aunt and mom and become god knows what. He was all alone. He just wanted to crawl into a hole and let everything just pass on. Suddenly he heard a small shuffling sound. He looked up just in time to see his recently deceased father lunge at him.


	2. Now i survive

From his sitting position, Tony was at a major disadvantage even before adding the fact that his father was a good fifty pounds heavier than him. Tony struggled to push his father's chomping slobbering mouth away from him. Tony pushed with his left as he searched with his right for anything that could be of use. As his father's teeth inched closer and closer, Tony's hand felt nothing but rug. Suddenly he grabbed a hold of something metallic and heavy. Heaving it with all of his might, he caught his father right in the temple. Tony's father was dazed long enough for Tony to get out from under him and run around the bloody bed and to the room's closet. His father slowly rose to his feet and began to stumble to his son.

Tony realized that he had his father's hand gun box in his hands. He punched the code and grabbed one of the double action revolvers inside while letting the rest of it drop. The identical nickel plated .45 colt wheel guns were one of the few guns that survived his father's selling spree. He aimed the gun without checking whether or not it was loaded.

"Move another damn step and I swear I'll shoot!" Tony shouted out. His father continued forward closing their gab to a mere 3 feet. Tony pressed the trigger. The hammer made a dull click.

"Shit!" Tony said as he dove for the gun box. His father got closer and closer as Tony fumbled the cylinder open and grabbed up some rounds. After putting in four rounds, he closed the cylinder and fired. His father stumbled back a little, but showed no other reaction to the heavy round slamming into his shoulder. Tony backed into a corner as his father continued his strange staggering stroll towards his son.

As Tony continued this strange Russian roulette to stop his father, the banging on the doors grew louder as the two monsters on the other side grew desperate for food. After another click, Tony put two more rounds into his father's chest. Sweat beads grew upon Tony's brow as another dull click resounded. When his father's groping hands were less than a foot away, Tony pressed the trigger. The final round flew forward, tearing through the zombie's neck. The huge exit wound created by the round decapitated the recently deceased man finally ending his pseudo-life.

Tony's breathing grew heavy and labored while his chest rose up and down. He lowered the now empty gun before letting it fall with a thud. As he laid against the wall, he lowered his head and closed his eyes letting everything just wash over him. Everything seemed distant now. Even the heavy slamming on the door had grown silent.

To Tony all of this was just too impossible to be true. His father was dead. His relatives were zombies.

'No not all of them', he thought. His sister and brother were in Texas still.

'But', he thought, 'what if this thing had spread all over. What then?' He was dragged out of his reprieve by a scream coming from outside of his window. He went to it and looked out. From the second floor window, he got an excellent view of the bowels of hell.

Smoke rose in deep gray wisps as they puffed out of unknown fires. Everywhere people were in a panic. Some were trying to get out of the city. Some were just trying to survive the moment. He looked down when he saw that many were failing in their attempts.

The window he was at looked over the driveway that was next to the house. A heavy white metal gate protected his tomato red pickup, a strange sight when framed by the nightmare. He absently touched his back pocket which contained his keys.

"What now then, Tony?" He asked himself again this time out loud. As his relatives continued to bang on the door, it began to really sink in what they had become. He didn't want to become that. Not at all.

He picked up the empty wheel gun off of the ground and walked around his father to the pile containing some bullets and the other revolver. He reloaded one revolver and put the other in the box along with the two spare bullets. He put it in his book bag which, oddly enough had stayed on his back. He looked at the closet remembering that there was a long gun box which he thought contained some ammo and a shotgun. He quickly went inside of it and pulled out the gun box. He turned to the window, a man set on his path.

"Now I survive"


	3. Vivian

He threw the gun box over the window, positive that anything inside would be protected by the metal outside and cushioned inside. After securing his loaded revolver into his waist band, he readied himself to go through the window.

Tony took a last look at his father's corpse as he made his way out the window and slowly lowered himself out of the window. The house had been built into the ground, so that the second floor window was thankfully closer to the ground than an average one would be. Unfortunately, it wasn't that much closer, with Tony's feet dangling a good 4 feet from the ground, and the concrete drive way would be less than forgiving. For a second, Tony tried to decide whether or not to get back inside and try to go through the front door, but the sound of door finally beginning to splinter made the decision for him. He jumped down as the zombies that had formerly been his mother and aunt broke through the locked door to his parent's bed room.

Tony fell with a crouch in an attempt to lessen the shock to his knees. The concrete had been unforgiving as Tony had thought, but nothing was broken. Tony went to the long gun box where it had fallen and scooped it up. He opened the door to his pickup and chucked the gun box and his book bag into the back seat of his pickup and looked at the gate.

It was a simple heavy fence that would need to be opened manually. Thought at the moment it seemed as if most of the zombies were no where around, Tony was still a little scared. He took a off the gate key off of his key ring and put the car key into the ignition. Tony took a deep breath and jogged to the lock as he unholstered his revolver. He inserted the key and turned it as he nervously looked about. He tore the lock off and put it into his pocket just in case he could use it. As he pushed the heavy gate, a group of three zombies from across the street began to notice the human pushing the big white thing. They along with several others started to stumble forward towards Tony.

Tony began to notice the stumbling figures as he pushed the gate completely out of the way of the driveway's path. He hurried to his car where he turned the key, to which he was replied by the whirring of a car that refused to start.

"YOU HAVE GOT TO BE SHITTING ME!" He screamed in terror as he continued to attempt to start his truck. The zombies inched closer and closer as Tony turned the key over and over. The zombies began to reach the driveway as the car finally started. Tony drove forward taking down three zombies along the way. He put his gun next to him where it could be easy to reach.

He then turned to the right and reached the main street where he took a left onto it. He drove quickly for no apparent reason as he looked around at the carnage of the city. Everywhere people were either dead, dying or part of the undead. Tony stared at the road to keep from looking at the massacre that was happening all around him. Tony tightened his grip on the steering wheel trying to think of where to go. At the next light, he took a right for no real reason. As he continued down the street, he suddenly spotted a woman near a restaurant on a corner attempting to fight off a crowd of the undead.

The woman was 5'7",athletic and wore a trim dark blue suit. Her short black hair matched with her thin eyes, which at the moment went every which way to seek out where the next attack would come from. From the gold badge gleaming from her belt and the standard issue semi-auto pistol she was firing, it could be reasonable inferred that she was a cop. Tony turned sharply on the empty street and stopped 2 yards from the woman.

"Get in!" He yelled as he proceeded to kill four of the five zombies surrounding the woman. She ignored the last zombie and ran to the truck. As she frantically entered the vehicle. Tony pulled away as fast as he could.

"What's your name?" Tony asked while the truck sped down the street.

"Detective Vivian Wai" she said with authority as she checked her issue 9mm.

"Detective eh? What are you doing around around here?" He looked around noting how the street was filled with various businesses, some of which were haphazardly barricaded.

"I was investigating a homicide when the "victim" got up and started eating the crime scene technicians." Vivian said as she looked out at the various helpless victims of whatever the hell was going on. "Listen, I need to get to my cousin's house. She's all alone and needs my help."

"You do realize she's probably dead right?" Tony said bluntly. In his mind he scolded himself for being a social idiot. At times he thought he was Autistic as a child and it went away a little. He was always doing stupid things like that.

"Well she might be ok!" Vivian said with a bit of force. She then lowered her head and whispered "I made a promise. At least I'll be able to put her out of her misery if she's..."

As Tony saw that Vivian looked as if she was about to cry, he thought of how much he didn't want to see her cry.

'The hell with it' he thought 'at least I'll die trying to do a good deed.'

"How many bullets do you have left?" Tony asked.

"10 in my gun and 15 in my spare clip." Vivian said as she looked up.

"Where does your cousin live?" Tony asked.

"Five blocks down, two to the right" Vivian said. She seemed to be acting prim and proper like when Tony had asked her name.

'What a mood swing' he thought.

"Do me a favor" Tony said remembering what was in the back seat. "Can you grab the gun boxes in the back? One's in my book bag." Vivian grabbed them both clumsily and put them on her lap.

"Open the small one and reload this" He said as he moved his revolver closer to her.

"The code is 1-4-0-1-2" Vivian opened it, and picked up the revolver.

"Umm..." She said as she stared blankly at the revolver.

"Press the small button thing on the right side behind the cylinder, swing out the cylinder push out the used rounds and put in the new ones" Tony said as he got closer to his destination. Vivian followed Tony's instructions and put in the two bullets from the gun box into the gun along with the live cartridges Tony hadn't fired yet. She then gently pushed the cylinder into position.

"What's the code to the second box" Vivian said, preferring to take the initiative than be told what to do.

"1-1-2-0-8, there should be a shotgun in there" Tony said. Vivian opened it and looked inside.

"There's no shotgun" Vivian said simply.

"Shit" Tony said quietly "I forgot my brother took it on his damn hunting trip. God damnit, I've been hauling around an empty gun box."

"Well its not empty. There are two bandoleers filled with bullets and a pair of holsters.

"What?" He said as he looked at the bandoleers. Never in all his life had he seen such a beautiful site he thought. "What caliber? Look at the..."

"bottom of the bullet." Vivian finished. "Don't you think I know this?" Not with out a little resentment. Tony just looking forward noticing he was a block away from his turn.

"They're .45 colt" Vivian said. "It's the same caliber as your revolvers right? I'll load them." Tony didn't know what to say. He took a right at the light noting that it wasn't really working.

'Two blocks. What the hell am I getting my self into?' Tony thought as he saw some rotting corpses attack a small group of people. The neighborhood looked like any normal hood, adding a little more darkenss and a hell of a lot more zombies, Vivian put the bandoleers next to Tony, on top of which she placed the guns in their holsters. They rode the rest of the way in silence, watching the horrible sights ahead of them. The silence was suddenly pierced by Vivian's sudden screech.

"STEPHANIE!!" she yelled when they were only 10 feet away from the corner. Vivian got out and ran towards a two story beige house which was being infested by the undead. As the detective made it to the house, she began to fire at the three zombies in front of the house. After putting them down, she disappeared into the house. Tony, unsure what to do, parked the car closer to the house. He grabbed his weapons out of the holsters and hastily put on his bandoleer cross style, giving him the look of a strange revolutionary. Tony ran out of the car and into the house, putting down two zombies along the way.


End file.
